Jonathan Leech, Dr. Prins' graduate student, is continuing work on this project which is supported by the NIH/NCRR grant for a Parallel Computing Resource for Structural Biology whose principal investigator is Dr. Jan Hermans. During the past year an SGI Onyx workstation obtained under Dr. Hermans grant has been installed in our laboratory and is shared with the GRIP project. We expect that this project will make substantial use of our PIT display station when it becomes available.